Un adiós a un valiente soldado
by Kahia-chan
Summary: En respuesta al reto del foro de Los Cullen! One-Shot AU... Jasper ha roto el pacto entre los vampiros y los lobos... ¿Qué pasará con él? ¿Terminará aquí esta historia de amor? ¿Cuál será la decisión final de los lobos?


**¡Hola a todos! XD ja ja ja… bueno… este es el primer reto del foro de Los Cullen! XD. Así que aquí está mi pequeño One-Shot ****/ AU de Jasper y Alice XD.**

**Espero que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios XD ja ja ja.**

¡No podía creer que Jasper hubiera hecho algo así! Beber sangre humana era estrictamente prohibido.

Él lo sabía bien, entonces, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

El tratado con los lobos se rompería en cuanto se dieran a conocer los hechos, y cuando eso ocurriera, ¿qué sería de mi amado? ¡Definitivamente lo asesinarían!

¿Qué sería de mi Jasper?

-No te preocupes –murmuré débilmente, abrazándolo con fuerza. –Saldremos de esto juntos. No dejaremos que te hagan daño.

-Lo siento mucho, pequeña –se separó de mí y me acarició la mejilla. –No pude resistir más. Te juro que daría lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás, pero… -se detuvo y me miró de los ojos. –quiero que me prometas que si los lobos vienen por mí, tú no estarás para presenciar mi muerte.

-¡No digas tonterías! –exclamé con fuerza. -¡Ellos no vendrán!

De pronto, las puertas de la casa se abrieron con violencia. Ellos habían llegado…

-¡Queremos la sangre de aquel de ustedes que ha violado el tratado! –exigió Sam con autoridad. –El resto de ustedes, tendrán que marcharse de estas tierras si no quieren el mismo destino.

Hubo una larga discusión entre Carlisle y Sam; sin embargo, no pude prestarle atención. Estaba completamente concentrada en Jasper. Tenía la expresión de un valiente soldado que esperaba su muerte con resignación.

Tomé su mano con suavidad, y él me dedicó una sonrisa casi invisible.

-¡Danos al traidor, Carlisle! –vociferó el líder de los lobos. –Si no quieres que el resto de tu familia sufra las mismas consecuencias, entréganos al traidor.

Carlisle iba a replicar, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Jasper dio un paso al frente. Había decidido sacrificarse por nosotros, para que ninguno tuviera que sufrir un rasguño; estaba segura de ello.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! –grité lo más fuerte que pude, mientras varias lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. -¡Por favor no le hagan daño!

-No llores, Alice. Por favor no lo hagas –murmuró, secándome las lágrimas. –No quiero que sufras. Yo deseo que seas feliz –tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. –Quiero pedirte algo antes…

-Lo que quieras –contesté mirándolo a los ojos –pero prométeme que no me dejarás.

-Quiero ver tu hermosa sonrisa por última vez –acarició mi mejilla con ternura.

Me lancé a sus brazos y comencé a llorar con desesperación… no quería perderlo.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Alice –me miró con una sonrisa, y luego me besó rápidamente. –Te amo, pequeña.

Después de aquellas palabras, me soltó y caminó hacia sus enemigos.

Edward, Emmett y Rose me abrazaron fuertemente para que pudiera ver lo menos posible; sin embargo, sus intentos no fueron suficientes: podía verlo todo en primera fila.

Los chicos se convirtieron en bestias y comenzaron a atacarlo todos al mismo tiempo. Podía ver cómo le desgarraban la piel con sus dientes, sus huesos crujían bajo sus patas, y un gran lago de sangre se estaba formando a su alrededor.

Finalmente, los lobos se alejaron, no sin antes utilizar a Edward como traductor para darnos su última advertencia: "_Los queremos lejos de aquí mañana"_

Esa misma noche, enterramos a Jasper en el patio de la casa y nos preparamos para marcharnos. Sin embargo, antes de irnos, me detuve frente a su tumba con aquella rosa que había cortado instantes después de su muerte.

-Jasper, no tengo que recordarte cuanto te amaba –dije entre sollozos. -¿Qué han hecho contigo, amor? ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así nuestra historia? –me lancé de rodillas frente a su tumba y lloré aún con más fuerza. –Tú no merecías nada de esto…

-Alice, es hora de irnos –me interrumpió Rose.

Esperé a que ella se marchara para continuar hablando.

-Ahora debo decirte adiós, me amado Jasper –dije, colocando la rosa sobre la tierra. –Ya no podré venir a visitarte más, pero siempre te llevaré en mis pensamientos. Mi alma siempre estará contigo.

Me levanté lentamente y le di la mejor despedida que se me ocurrió: el saludo militar. Definitivamente, Jasper había muerto como el fuerte y valiente soldado que siempre había sido.

Después de eso, corrí hacia el auto sin mirar atrás, mientras varias lágrimas bañaban mi cara.

**Bueno, este es mi pequeño One-Shot… espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews XD. ¡Yupi!**

**¿Qué les pareció? Muy tragedioso… o algo, ¿verdad? XD.**

**¡Queremos reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! XD je je je.**

**Bueno, por ahora eso es todo... esta que haya más retos, y a los que están leyendo el fic largo, pues los veo el miércoles para el siguiente capítulo XD.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto! XD.**

**Saludos XD.**

**Kahia-chan.**


End file.
